Christmas Wish
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: What happens when Kuki sanban's Christmas wish come true?
1. Wishbone

**Here's my annual Christmas KND fic! Hope you all enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND**

"I sure hope he's not upset" Kuki said as the four operatives enter the tree house.

"He probably doesn't even know we left" Hoagie said, as they all took off their scarves and hats. They froze when they heard the sound of a throat cleared.

Standing before them, with his sunglasses being pushed up his nose, was Nigel Uno.

"Don't worry guys" He said though his tone sounded as if he meant otherwise "The very fact that you all went caroling behind my back is just super. Not even mention why in a note is also ok with me"

"Oh, that's because you suck at singing. Glad you're ok with it!" Wally said, not paying attention to what Nigel really meant.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, we still have to finish decorating the tree" Steering them away from the conversation. Hoagie grabbed the card board box from the broom closet and brought it into the room.

The next morning, all five operatives woke up bright and early. They jumped out of their beds and ran into the living room, colliding into each other in front of the tree. An ocean of toys from santa was before them, and several others from their friends filled the living room.

"YAHOOO!" Wally screamed, diving into the toys. Hoagie cannonballed into the pile a moment later. Nigel grabbed the first present with his name on it and began to unwrap it.

"a new computer!" He shouted.

Kuki poured out her stocking. Candy canes, Chocolate bars and Rainbow Monkey rock candy poured out.

Abby had received a giant chocolate sculpture that looked like a snowman in her stocking. The chocolate snowman was the taller she was!

Around ten, they all went to their separate homes to have dinner and open gifts with their families. The day couldn't have been more perfect. But one thing, or rather five things, tried to spoil it. By the Delightful children from down the lane's plan was foiled within fifteen minutes.

That night, they gathered around their own table in the tree house, entering another Christmas dinner. Hoagie was shoving every brownie insight down his throat. Abby was gulping down the punch. Nigel had broken his tooth on rainbow monkey rock candy.

Wally grabbed the wishbone from the turkey. "Hey, Kooks, grab this" He said, holding the wishbone between them. She and Wally started to pull the wishbone apart.

The others watched in enjoyment. The wishbone broke, and Kuki's piece was bigger.

"Yay" She cheered. Wally stared at the small piece in his hand, and then chucked it away a second later.

"So what did you wish for Kooks" He asked.

"I'm not telling cause then it won't come true" She said, with a mischievous grin on his face.


	2. I wish it were christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own the kids next door**

Nigel Uno stepped into the living room of the tree house. Everywhere he looked was presents and gifts.

"Numbah five, I thought you and Numbah three cleaned up yesterday" He mumbled. Wally came into the room and dived into the ocean of toys.

Abby rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "We did, can't you see" She dropped her hands and her eyes widened.

"I guess you didn't do as good a job as you thought" Nigel said. Kuki clung to her Holly Jolly Rainbow Monkey, and that mischievous grin was on her face.

Hoagie's mouth was dropped as he stared at the wall. "Hey, guys you better come check this out"

"Oh, what it is it now?" Nigel asked. Hoagie pointed at their calendar on the wall. It went up to Tuesday the 25th, and then Wednesday the 25th and Thursday the 25th.

"I swear it wasn't like that yesterday" Hoagie said.

Kuki giggled. "Of course not silly, My Christmas wish came true!"

Wally stuck his head out of the presents. "What did you wish for?"

Kuki hugged her rainbow monkey even tighter. "Well, we were all having so much fun yesterday that I wished we could have that much fun everyday"

"But what was your exact words, Numbah three" Nigel asked.

"That everyday could be Christmas" Kuki cheered.

Nigel, Abby and Hoagie shrugged their shoulders and jumped into the pile of toys.

The day was just as perfect as the one before it, if not better!

The very next morning on Christmas day, Abby looked out her window to see it snowing on Christmas, again! She jumped out of her bed and ran to the living to see the new ocean of toys Santa had brought them. Hoagie and Wally were having a cannonball contest, while Nigel was sitting his third new computer by his other two new computers.

Kuki was munching on candy canes and hugging her new Jingle All The Way Rainbow Monkey.

Around ten o'clock, the operatives went home to their own families to eat dinner and open up presents, again!

Hoagie's mom had baked another batch of brownies and Hoagie swallowing them up like a leaf blower.

The next day, Wally Beatles, got up bright and early on Christmas morning. He rode his new scooter into the living room so that he could be the first one to jump into the giant ocean pile of toys. Once again the living room was packed with presents.

"Yahoo!" Wally shouted as he dived into the pile. The other operatives came in a moment later, to open up the presents. A few hours later they left to have dinner with their family and open up presents.

In the late afternoon, the Delightful Children down the lane were once again thwarted in their plan.

"Today was awesome, it was probably the best Christmas I ever had" Wally exclaimed as they entered into the tree house.

"I bet tomorrow's will be ten times better" Hoagie said.

So they woke on Christmas morning and did all again, and then they did it the next day, and the next day and the next day and the next day and the next day and the next day and the next day. Yep, it seemed at the moment the best Christmas wish ever!

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. On the 26th day of Christmas

**Thanks for all the reads and reviews! Here's the third chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own codename kids next door…**

What should've been of been the twentieth of January was teetering on the fourth week of non-stop Christmas! Sector V's tree house was about to explode with gifts, wrapping paper and cookies.

Nigel had declared first thing that morning that after all the presents were open, they were going to clean up all the trash. There were too many empty boxes and stacks of torn wrapping paper everywhere.

"I can't believe we have to spend Christmas cleaning" Wally muttered as he pushed the trashcan around the room. Abby and Kuki were moving around two push brooms, picking up all the crumbs from the gingerbread cookies. Hoagie and Nigel were sorting all the toys to make more space.

Hoagie pushed aside a box to find the picture of them on the 23rd of December. "Hey, it's the picture we all took with the Santa at the Mall"

"Why don't you place it on the wall Numbah two" Nigel told him.

Kuki smiled. "I remember that. I told the Santa at the mall that all I wanted for Christmas was for it to be Christmas every day!" She giggled.

"No wonder your wish came true!" Hoagie groaned, trying to place the picture on the wall. "You made it twice. I told that Santa I wanted lots of brownies for Christmas. He told me to lose weight"

Wally laughed. "Yeah, well I told that Santa that I wanted all my Christmas wishes to come true. And you know what he did, he gave me that stupid turkey we ate on the first day of Christmas! What a rip off. She gets the wish and I don't" He kicked the trashcan over, letting all the wrapping paper and boxes tumble out of it.

"That Santa didn't even let me speak" Nigel said.

"I still say that Santa was hot" Abby told them, helping Hoagie with picture.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you Numbah five !" Hoagie exclaimed.

Abby shook her head. "No! Didn't anyone else notice that the Santa at the mall seem to give off heat?"

The others shook their heads. "Can we hurry this up, Numbah One?" Kuki asked. "My parents want me home a little early today."

"Yeah, mine too" Wally said "They want me to shovel off the cruddy driveway again"

Fifteen minutes later, the Operatives all went to their own families to enjoy Christmas Dinner and open up more presents.

Hoagie sat down right beside his brother Tommy.

"I can't wait for some more of mom's brownies" He told himself, while rubbing his stomache. His mother came in with a plate of celery and crackers. That was the only plate on the table.

"What's this?" Tommy asked.

Their mother gave a sheepish laugh. "Well, the supermarket has been closed the last several weeks for Christmas, and we've had so many dinners. I thought we should have a healthy snack tonight"

Hoagie groaned as he reached out to pick up a cracker. He bit down into the stale cracker. "Yuck" He swallowed.

"Quiet complaining" Tommy muttered beside him "At least you get to go back to the tree house for a real meal" He chomped down a piece of celery.

The only thing Hoagie had to look forward to for the next few hours was the chance to defeat the Delightful Children's plan, again. At three o'clock he received the call from Nigel and the five friends met up later in front of the Delightful Mansion.

They burst through the front doors. The delightful Children were curled up on their couch, staring at the Christmas tree. A huge pile of coal was lying in the corner of the room.

"Alright Delightful Dorks prepare to-what?" Nigel stopped mid-sentence. The delightful children turned to face them.

"Why hello Kids Next Dumb. What brings you to our mansion on this bland Christmas day" They said in unison. They sighed then returned to staring blankly at the tree.

"Where's the robot or trap you have waiting?" Wally asked, looking around.

"What's the point" They griped. "Every day we get another stack of coal, and there's we've done our Christmas scheme about twenty times already"

Hoagie laughed "And you keep losing too!"

They sighed again. "We're depressed" With that they all rolled over on their side and fell asleep.

"Well, in that case, I guess we better get going" Nigel said in a confused tone. He led his friends outside. They complained amongst themselves.

The minute the close was clear a tall silhouette entered into the living room. The Delightful Children sat up.

"Well done, My children" He congratulated them. "I believe we are almost ready to commence phase 2" The Delightful children looked at each other and grinned.

In the corner of the living room laid a cardboard box. Hanging out of the card board box was what looked to be a santa hat and part of a fake white beard.


End file.
